DOOM II
by WinterS794
Summary: One-and-a-half years after the events of DOOM (2016), the Doom Slayer has finally found a way to escape the clutches of Hell, and hopefully a way to reclaim his sword, the Crucible. DOOM II strives to maintain the fast pace of the Doom franchise, and boasts twenty chapters of intense action, new guns, new demons, and a new story. *DOOM II contains intense violence, blood, and gore
1. Prologue

"But with this, we can continue our work. I am not the villain in this story. I do what I do because there is no choice. Our time is up. I can't kill you, but I won't have you standing in our way. Until we see each other again."

Hayden's words still echoed in my mind. It's been approximately one and a half years since Doctor Samuel Hayden sent me to Hell. Since then, I've searched for a way out, and I believe I may have found a way. To return to the mortal world, I need to tear open a new portal where there is a large concentration of Hell energy. Luckily, I know where that is. I need to go to the Outer Ring of the Seventh Circle of Hell.


	2. Part I - Return

With boiling blood and a dark heart, the Doom Slayer set fourth once more. The scourge of Hell had been set free, and his vengeance was swift and merciless. The Shadow Dwellers halted their assault and retreated into the Seventh Circle. Soon after did they realize the error of their ways. The Doom Slayer would come, as he always had, as he always will, to feast on the blood of the wicked. And, because of their cowardly ways, the Shadows Dwellers had doomed themselves to die like filthy curs.


	3. Chapter I - UltraViolence

The Seventh Circle of Hell is a place the strongest of demons fear to tread. In my time as the Doom Slayer, I have only been here once. It is here that the Shadow Dwellers live. They are stronger, faster, and more adapted to Hell's environments than demons such as the Baron and Mancubus. The Seventh Circle is home to Hell's most wicked creations.

I approached the gates to the Seventh Circle of Hell. They stood twenty feet high and were adorned in skulls, both human and demon. I pushed the heavy iron gates open slowly and they creaked, as if they had gone unused for centuries. As I proceeded through the gate, I saw a blur go flying past my face. The welcoming committee.

I grabbed the blur as it flew by again. I tossed it into the light and beheld a new form of demon. It was about seven feet tall with matte turquoise skin. Its long claws were as sharp as a sword and as dark as the night. It spat a ball of pulsating Hell phlegm that hit me directly on the visor. My vision blurred and when it cleared, the creature was gone.

Whatever that _thing_ was, it was dead as soon as it reared its three-eyed head again. I continued on, slaughtering the semi-normal demons every step of the way. I came to large, rusty gates barring the path further into the Seventh Circle. I tore them off their hinges. Nothing would stop me from reaching my goal.


	4. Chapter II - The Seventh Circle

The Seventh Circle of Hell is reserved for the some of the worst souls. Souls that, in life, harmed others through physical violence and other means. In the Seventh Circle, they were subjected to perpetual torment by being eternally trapped in a lake of boiling blood and fire. It was also home to the Uncreation of many different forms of demons. I'd rip and tear my way through if it meant returning to Mars.

As I descended the long, spiral ramp leading to the lake of boiling blood, several Imps appeared in front of me. With them was a ten-foot-tall, floating, sand-colored demon with long, lanky fingers. It turned to the Imps and slaughtered them all with bright red Hell energy coming from its fingertips. It turned back to me, glowing a bright shade of crimson as it slowly absorbed the Imps' powers.

It launched a massive shock of Hell energy from its fingertips. The large bolt of Hell lightning struck me directly and overloaded my suit. The Feeder floated over and picked me up by the throat. It screeched in my face as it prepared to kill me. My suit recovered from the overload just in time for me to be able to snap the Feeder's neck.

I fell to the ground as the Feeder did, but I was the only one to get back up. I continued down the spiral ramp and reached my goal soon enough. The blood lake of the Seventh Circle contained a concentrated amount of Hell energy; enough to get me back to Mars. In the Lazarus Labs, I had seen that the scientists channeled Hell energy through a Summoner to open a portal. Maybe I could do the same.

Finding a Summoner wasn't too difficult. As soon as I aggravated some of the tortured souls in the blood lake, one appeared to investigate. I broke its arms and legs and strapped it to a nearby rock wall. The hard part was finding another Feeder to use to channel the energy with. Luckily, I managed.

I continued to annoy the tortured souls and the Summoner's pained wails helped my cause. A troupe of Imps and a Feeder came to see what was going on. I killed the Imps before the Feeder had time to react. I then leveraged the Feeder into zapping the Summoner with its lightning. A few seconds of sustained voltage to the Summoner was enough to tear open a portal just my size.

I knew that the portal would close soon after the energy flow was cut off, so I made a run for it. As the Feeder recovered from my brutish manhandling, I made a running leap into the portal. I was lucky enough to escape with myself intact. I had finally returned to Mars. Hayden would get what's coming to him soon enough.


	5. Chapter III - Homecoming

I knew that soon after I had returned to Mars, Hayden would come calling. He'd probably installed a tracking feature on my suit's tether software. He was a cautious person, and with good reason. There's nothing as threatening as having a fabled demon-slayer that struck fear into the strongest of demons hunting you. Sure enough, his deep, metallic voice pierced my suit's silence.

" _You've_ returned. I suppose it isn't to come as a surprise. After all, you _are_ the Doom Slayer. I believe it's safe to assume that you've come to reclaim the Crucible and destroy all we've rebuilt in the past year. Before you seek vengeance, allow me to reiterate that Argent Energy is a necessary resource to keep peace on Earth. Earth has no terrestrial energy sources remaining. Argent Energy is the only thing between long-lasting peace and endless war. Consider the consequences of what you're doing. If you decide that destroying it all is what you _really_ want, then come to the Lazarus Labs."

Argent Energy had breached the confines of the Mars facility. It was now on Earth, risking the lives of everyone there. If anything were to go wrong or malfunction, Hell would come knocking, ready to absorb Earth, just as it had Argent D'nur so long ago. I had no choice. Argent Energy had to be destroyed.

I traveled to the Lazarus Labs. The only noticeable change was the blood on the floor had been cleaned. Just as he had promised, Samuel Hayden was waiting for me, Crucible in hand.

"So, this is what you've decided. How disappointing. I had hoped that you'd forgive this, seeing how I was the one who freed you from your prison in the first place."

He tossed me the Crucible.

"You've continued to surprise me ever since I freed you from that sarcophagus. Take it. I have no use for it anymore. Now leave. Do your job and get out."

I began to leave the Lazarus Labs. As I was walking away, Hayden shouted after me.

"Without Argent Energy, it _will_ be worse!"

I exited the facility, Crucible in hand.


	6. Chapter IV - Grounded

My objective now was clear: eradicate Argent Energy from the face of the Earth. Surely there had to be a portal to Earth somewhere on the Mars facility. An accomplished UAC scientist such as Hayden wouldn't have built an entire complex without a failsafe. I accessed the nearest terminal and searched for the portal's location.

After enough poking around, I managed to find the portal room, or rather, where it was located. In a secluded facility about 140 kilometers from the main installation was a portal to Earth. Unfortunately, because my visor had been cracked during my year in Hell, I'd have to take the tram. That meant about an hour of standing, or sitting, and killing nothing but time. Great.

I memorized the facility's coordinates and found my way to the tram station. I punched the coordinates in. An automated voice told me the tram's destination was the "Emergency Earth Portal Facility." The tram slowly pulled out of the station. It was going to be a _long_ ride.

During the hour-long tram ride, I sat in one of the comfortable chairs. I fiddled with my armor's pieces, straightening them and putting them back into place the best I could. I contemplated my journey so far. I'd reclaimed the Crucible, immobilized Hayden, and was currently on my way to a portal to Earth to ensure that Argent Energy didn't cause an invasion. My entire plan hinged on Earth being unharmed by Argent thus far. I wouldn't know what to do if Hell had already invaded.

At long last, my boots laid themselves upon the sweet, sweet texture of polished tile flooring. The Earth portal facility was a small, one-roomed complex with a medium-sized portal in the center. The image of Earth looked almost peaceful. Clear, blue skies above a nice, dense forest. I braced myself and stepped through the portal.


	7. Chapter V - Hell on Earth

Unfortunately, the image shown in the portal was the last peaceful scene on Earth. I turned around and laid my eyes upon a burning city. My objective had been modified. I'd save any remaining people and slaughter everything else.

It took merely a few steps to happen across someone struggling to hold back an Imp. I rushed in from behind the Imp and tore its head off.

"Thanks for the save. Sergeant Johnson, US Army."

He extended his hand in an offer to shake it. I accepted his invitation.

"A man of few words, eh? Follow me."

He led me to a nearby grocery store where a few other people had holed up with him. At the sight of me, they all stood and aimed their guns at me.

"Easy, everyone. This man saved my life just a few minutes ago. Let his get anything he needs for the road."

I went person to person, gesturing for spare ammo. Some gave freely and others couldn't spare any at all. After a short pit stop, I began to leave the market. On my way out, Johnson grabbed my wrist.

"Hey, be careful out there, alright?"

For a few seconds, I held his gaze. No words were spoken, but we understood each other. A warrior's bond. He knew I'd do anything I had to in order to stop this. Once my message had been received, I continue on my way out. As I walked away from the market, I heard a conversation between Johnson and someone else.

"Who was that, dear?" a woman, presumably his wife, asked.

"That… was a hero," he replied proudly.

I came to a massive Hell portal. There was no doubt in my mind that it was one of the main ones used to transport massive influxes of demons through. I slaughtered myself a path and jumped in. Back into the fray.


	8. Part II - Revelations

The Shadow Dwellers had seen the light from the terrestrial realm. They tore open Rifts in Hell to pass through. They invaded without mercy and slaughtered the terrestrial realm's inhabitants. It was only during their slaughter that the dreaded Doom Slayer arrived. In the terrestrial realm, there was nowhere left to run. The Shadow Dwellers' cowardice could assist them no longer as they were left alone to die cowards' deaths. The Doom Slayer grew in power with every coward he slew.


	9. Chapter VI - Uncreation

I found myself in a dark, cavernous area of Hell. I stood in front of a temple made of Hellish brick. Adorning the entrance was a large Balgaar demon skull and Barons of Hell strung up on the walls like trophies. This was a place of evil. Odds were it held something sinister inside.

I entered the temple. It was dimly lit by torchlight. The dark halls twisted and turned. It was like a maze; a labyrinth. The temple's halls were scarcely populated, only containing the occasional Imp.

I made it to the central chamber. In the middle of the room was a large pedestal with a weapon on top of it. I read and translated the demonic script inscribed into the pedestal's base. It read:

"The Unmaker

Here, atop this ritual pedestal, lies both the greatest achievement and worst mistake of Hellish engineering. This evil creation was birthed by the hands of the Shadow Dwellers to defeat the Doom Slayer. In His hands, it is a weapon to serve in the genocide of Hell he undoubtedly plans. It was sealed away, deep in the catacombs of this Blood Keep, never to leave. Here it lies still, and evermore, safe from the clutches of the evil Doom Slayer."

This weapon, the Unmaker, seemed to be a powerful tool of destruction. It was blood red and adorned with many demonic skulls. I pried it from the pedestal. As soon as I did, the temple's ceiling began to collapse. I ran towards the room's exit.

A large demon with six vestigial claws sprouting from its back blocked my path. It had no eyes, but plenty of long, sharp teeth. It snarled and lunged at me. I fired the Unmaker by instinct. The weapon, which was still adjusting to use, overloaded, and let off a blinding light.


	10. Chapter VII - Dead Simple

When the light faded, I was back on Earth. It seemed that, when it overloaded, the Unmaker teleported me back. I was back in the same town I was before, but there was a major difference. The Hell portal had closed; one less source of invasion to deal with.

I found my way to the market where Sergeant Johnson and the survivors had holed up. I was going to inform them that it was relatively safe to come out. I came to the market's front doors and waited for them to open. When the metal doors didn't open, I knocked a couple of times. After another period of no response, I kicked the door it.

Everyone in the market had been slaughtered. I carefully stepped around the corpses, picking up any ammo I could find. A cough came from behind me. I turned around and saw a bloodied Sergeant Johnson lying in a corner. His voice was weak.

"You came back," he chuckled. "I guess I don't have to tell you that we were overrun. Come closer."

I followed his instruction and set beside him.

"Take these. I don't need them anymore."

He took off his dog tags and placed them in my hand.

"Don't let _them_ win. Promise me you'll fight them until you can't any more. Promise me-" he coughed and interrupted himself. "Promise me you'll do everything in your power to _make them pay_."

I nodded firmly. He died soon after he noted my affirmation. It hadn't come as a surprise, as his abdomen had been literally torn open. He'd lost a lot of blood before I'd gotten there. This was a good man, and Hell's Uncreations slaughtered him. That was the last straw. If I had any mercy left in my soul before, it was gone for certain now.


	11. Chapter VIII - The Pit

I walked out of the market, enraged. Down the road was a large, gaping crater the size of five square city blocks. It looked like the military had nuked the city in a final, feeble attempt to halt the invasion. Obviously, it didn't work.

The pit was now infested with demons, all hungry for warm human flesh. A Hell Knight charged at me. Before it could even touch me, I grabbed it by the throat and crushed its windpipe. By itself, a tank is a formidable force, but in live combat, with the proper equipment, it's an immovable, indestructible force. Hell had taken one step too far, and they would pay dearly for it. The Unmaker was merely a tool of destruction at my very deadly fingertips.

I took a diving leap into the pit and landed securely. I was surrounded by demons. The Hell-dwellers growled and snarled and hissed and screeched at me. This was going to be fun.

First came the Imps. They came in groups of four to six. For each troupe of Imps I killed, my pistol was left with a smoking barrel. Each Imp was left with a single, smoking, 9mm hole in the center of its head.

Then came the Hell Knights. Groups of three or four charged towards me. I followed suit and charged them, fists raised. I tore every single one apart with my bare hands. The only remnants of the Knights I left behind were the entrails of the fallen Hell beasts.

The final demons to challenge me were a handful of Revenants, Mancubi, and a couple Barons. I dealt with the Mancubi with relative ease by disemboweling each of them with my chainsaw. I killed the Revenants by sabotaging their MLRB packs. Last, but certainly not least, I slaughtered the Barons by unleashing the Unmaker upon them. The Unmaker shot a beam of Hell energy into whatever I had it pointed at, dissolving the target's flesh and leaving them a smoldering mess of blood and bones.

I stood above the piles of demonic corpses, covered in blood. I noticed a cavern opening that had been uncovered when the area was cratered. Never having been one drawn to circumspection, I charged in, ready to continue my bloodshed.


	12. Chapter IX - Sever the Wicked

The cavern led to a twisting cave system a few miles underground. It was a very unsurprising event to learn that it too was infested with a variety of Hell-dwellers. Nevertheless, they proved no challenge to me. I followed a path in the cave system that took me further underground.

As I traveled deeper underground, the environment steadily became more Hellish. The smooth, carved out cave ceiling began to sprout Hellish stalactites. The cave's walls slowly transitioned from smooth terrestrial rock to rough, abrasive Hell rock. When the nightmarish transitions halted, I had come to a large, open area in the cave. I stood, dumbfounded, as I looked in the distance and clearly beheld a large Blood Keep.


	13. Chapter X - Hell Beneath

A Blood Keep is structured similarly to that of a Mayan or Aztecan temple. The outside, composed of bricks the color of dried blood, has stairs that lead to the top; a worshipping area, one would assume. Inside, the Keep is filled with traps and twisting hallways. Should one reach the center, it typically contains a powerful artifact, a Hell tablet containing a well-guarded secret, or anything else Hell's legions would prefer to keep hidden away. Blood Keeps are also well-known for their tombs, buried deep within the Keep and containing upwards of a thousand Hellish corpses.

I took a deep breath and began charging towards the Blood Keep. Demons poured from the Keep in a desperate attempt to defend the sacred temple. Each one that charged me fell with smoking holes where they'd been shot. When my supply of bullets became depleted, I drew the Unmaker. I fired the weapon at the stragglers, turning them into smoldering piles of meat.

The endless flow of demons came to a halt. Either I'd eliminated every demon in the area, or the rest were lying in wait inside the Keep. I walked into the Blood Keep, wary of the traps I'd undoubtedly find. The twisting halls were dark and scarcely-lit by dim, blue torches.

For the first time in eons, I felt uneasy. The air felt heavy with dread. Something about this place radiated a tangible sense of inescapable evil. Further in the Keep, the walls had demonscript scratched into them. I slid my hand across the etchings, translating them as I went.

The demonscript was shoddy and I couldn't make much of it out. One word was repeated time and time again: "Witness." I couldn't translate much more, as the etchings were hastily-made, as if rushed. As I slid my hand across the script, I felt something not part of the demonic alphabet: a large, long claw mark.

It was fresh. If it hadn't been, the small chunks of rock would've fallen out long ago. Something was in here with me. It was leading me – guiding me – towards whatever it wanted me to see or find. I reluctantly followed.

By now, the light from the dim torches had faded and I was relying solely on my hands to navigate. I slid my hand across more of the walls, searching for another claw mark. I managed to find another. It was slightly different from the last; it was etched deeper, as if whatever made it was angered.

The claw marks led me to the Blood Keep's central chamber, which was lit with a few orange torches. On the central pedestal was a small, pentagram-shaped key of sorts. I picked it up and examined it. I had noticed three slots of similar shape on the Unmaker. I shoved the key into the Unmaker and it hummed quietly with newfound power.

On the walls were more claw marks, leading deeper into the Keep. I followed the path that had been laid out for me. Whatever had set this path for me was surely watching silently from the shadows.


	14. Part III - Revenge

With weapons of Hellish origin and demonic strength, the Doom Slayer sought out the Mother. Her Malevolence could not keep the mighty hunter at bay for much longer. Her tricks and distractions bought her merely a few precious moments. Her Malevolence had incurred the wrath of the Doom Slayer, and she was destined to pay that price. The Mother watched, silently plotting His demise.


	15. Chapter XI - Inferno

I descended further into the massive Blood Keep, into the dark catacombs deep beneath the Hellish brick floor. The catacombs returned the dim, blue torchlight that barely illuminated my path. I pulled a burning blue torch from its holder and took it with me. I held the torch to the walls and revealed thousands of demonic skulls.

Now that I had a source of illumination, I was able to follow the trail of claw marks much easier. They led me to a large, circular room with what must have been millions of demonic graves. In the center was an unpowered Hellish gateway. It was smaller and styled differently than a portal, so it was safe to assume it wasn't used to transport armies.

Using my torch, I lit the unlit braziers in the room for more light. There were demonic runes scattered across the walls. The flickering blue light from the braziers reflected off of certain runes etched into the wall. I went around and touched each of the ones reflecting light. When I did, they began to glow a bright shade of orange.

The Hellish gateway sparked a bit and lit up. I walked through the red portal, torch in hand. Wherever it led to wasn't any better than the Blood Keep. The foul, rotting corpses of gargantuan Balgaar demons were chained to the sides of the massive hallway I found myself in. Branded into each of their corpses was a demonic rune that translated to "Heretic."

These demons had been branded heretics, quite literally. Whatever had strung them up was clearly stronger and capable of horrible deeds. I looked closer at one of the corpses and found it: the telltale claw mark I had followed in the Blood Keep. _This_ was what it wanted me to see. It wanted to intimidate me; to send the message of "If I can do this, imagine what I could do to _you_."

I continued walking through the long, tall hallway. Green torches dimly lit the hallway. As I walked, I heard a continuous scratching sound behind me. I spun around, gun in hand and ready to fire, but nothing was there.

While I was still turned around, I heard heavy breathing right behind me. Once again, I whirled around, but there was nothing there. A sharp pain resonated from my back as I was slashed from the shadows. A blur flew past my face as it slashed my armor's breastplate. Once more, I felt a sharp, stabbing pain as it slashed me. I put my hand to my chest in recoil, and took it off, only to find blood on my hand. _My_ blood.

The blur began to fly past me again, but this time, I was ready. As it tried to slash my chest once more, I grabbed its wrist and pulled. The blur continued on, but I had torn its hand off. I examined the severed hand. It was jet black with seven-inch, razor-sharp, black claws. The blur, whatever it was, halted its attacks. I continued down the hallway and came to a large Hellish church.

Hell's churches are where Hell Priests teach the lower demons the fundamentals of Gore Nest construction and demonic worship. In the back of the church, past the pews, was a large, circular statue base with nothing on it. I witnessed the blur jump from banister to banister and finally land on the statue base. At last, I had a good look at the demon that had been stalking me.

It stood about eight feet tall on feet that had claws nearly as long as its hands'. Its face had squinty, red, glowing eyes and a mouth filled with sharp teeth. Its right arm was missing a hand; the hand I pulled off. It opened its mouth and a long, pink tongue rolled out. It let off a horrifying screech as it began to sprint at me.


	16. Chapter XII - Perfect Hatred

I drew my Super Shotgun and fired it at what I was now calling the "Stalker." The Stalker continued running at me, unfazed by the 40-some buckshot pellets that just hit it in the face. I dodged out of its way just in time. I tried bombarding it with plasma; didn't work. Rockets to the face? Didn't work.

Not a single one of my more conventional weapons worked. My mind wandered to the BFG's efficacy. Unfortunately, I didn't have any ammo left; I forgot to pick some up on Mars. I still had the Unmaker, though…

In a last-ditch effort to take down the Stalker, I drew the Unmaker and fired as the Stalker was directly in front of me. I was subjected to every horrific detail as the Stalker's face melted off right in front of me. When the Unmaker had done its job, the Stalker was nothing more than a pile of bones and blood.

I stood triumphant, tired, and bleeding above my vanquished foe. Soon after the bones of the Stalker collapsed, I followed suit in exhaustion. I'd been losing a lot of blood during the entire fight, and I needed to stop it somehow. For now, I'd have to make do with what I had.

I tore a long piece of Hellish tapestry and tied it diagonally around my chest. I draped the excess over my right pauldron. While it was far from perfect, it was the best I could do. I continued slowly on.


	17. Chapter XIII - Unto the Evil

Even now, beaten and bloodied, my goal remained clear: eradicate the Hellish invaders from Earth. I was prepared to do whatever it took to accomplish this. I trudged on, past the Hell church and further into the Hellish cavern that housed it. I came to another Blood Keep that extended into a gargantuan Hellish castle.

I entered the Keep and immediately noted the differences from the last one. This Keep was well-lit and decently tidy for a Hellish structure. It was clear that this Keep was primarily used for rituals and worship. If the tidiness wasn't a clear enough indicator of this, pentagrams were neatly drawn on specific tablets.

I was uneasy. I hadn't seen a single demon since my encounter with the Stalker. There was an eerie silence that hung in the air like a fog. In the back of the room was a large, glowing Hell shrine. I walked up to it and touched it. Suddenly, a booming demonic voice broke the silence.

"In the beginning of the Dark Realm, one Damned soul was chosen to birth all of Uncreation. Her wails of pain, sorrow, and dread were etched into the minds of her children: the Doomed. Darkness ingrained itself into her, corrupting her, changing her. Her soul became darker than the blackest night and those that incurred the wrath of this malevolent entity named her… the Mother."

Curious. This demon – this "Mother" – had been chronicled similarly to me. The runes on the shrine translated to "The Mother's Witness." Maybe this is why the word "Witness" was repeatedly used in the previous Blood Keep. Maybe exploration of this Keep-turned-castle could lead me to more of these "Witnesses."

I searched the halls of the Blood Keep. The winding, tunnel-like hallways were easy to get turned around in. At last, I made it to another shrine. I touched the rune in the middle and waited for the voice to begin booming.

"As the Mother's power grew, so did the Armies of Doom. Their power grew, relentless and unrivaled by all but one tainted soul. The Doom Slayer sought to end the Dark Realm's reign of Uncreation, and took it upon himself to eradicate the Armies of Doom. As her children fell, the Mother grew restless. Fueled by hatred and spite, Her Malevolence grew in power, preparing for her inevitable struggle against the Doom Slayer."

These chronicles appeared to take place during the same period as mine. This would indicate that the Mother was playing a role from the start. A mysterious third party, guiding Hell's legions from the shadows. The Mother had been the unseen hand in the creation of Hell's legions. I had one question that stood out amongst my many others: where was the Mother?

Despite my better judgment, I decided to continue exploring the Keep. While I didn't find any more of the Mother's Witnesses, I _did_ find the Keep's central chamber. Floating above the center altar was another pentagram-shaped demonic key. I snagged it and inserted it into the Unmaker. As I did, the weapon's idle hum grew louder and more aggressive.


	18. Chapter XIV - Slayer

I made my way back to the Hellish gateway I came through. There was nothing else for me in this fracture. I passed through and returned to the Hell cave on Earth. The bright light blinded me as I surfaced once more.

While the Hell portal had been closed for quite a while, the city was still overrun. I went building by building, block by block, destroying whatever remained of Hell's invasion force. Unlike their victims, every demon I killed got a slow, agonizing death. My year in Hell had only solidified my disdainful view of them.

The city itself was so large that I could only clear about a third of it in a day. I _did_ manage to rid the city of the demonic vermin, though it took a few days. I searched the city desperately for any survivors, but I didn't find any. I gathered any ammo I could find and moved on, ready to stop this from happening elsewhere.

I ran through the serene forest. I skidded to a halt when I came to a cliff at the forest's edge. Below the cliff's edge was a terrible sight. The city was floating above Hell itself.


	19. Chapter XV - Hell's Maw

I took a deep breath and leaped from the cliff. As I fell, I remembered my burning hatred for demons. It was _their_ mistake to challenge me. I knew that once I landed, there would be no easy way back. I didn't care; they had to die.

I landed in a large puddle of blood. Hellish stalagmites sprouted from the ground. The demons would come to battle me soon enough. When they did, I'd be ready to rip and tear. I wouldn't leave a single trace behind.

Sure enough, the Hellspawn came. Their maws dripped with saliva, eager to devour my flesh. They could hiss and growl and screech and groan all they wanted. It wouldn't change the fact they were going to die. I pulled my familiar ripcord and let my chainsaw roar for me.

I charged at the wave of Hellish abominations. Using only my chainsaw, I cut down the first few rows. I only stopped because I ran out of gas. A Cacodemon floated its bulbous form toward me. I jumped up to its eye level and plunged my fist into its one green eye.

The Cacodemon fell to the ground, blind and as good as dead. I drew the upgraded Unmaker and fired the demonic weapon. The hordes fell in smoldering piles of bones and blood, their pained cries forever immortalized on the expressions of their skulls. The Hellish horde stood no chance. I carried on, stained in demonic blood. Hell would feel the bitter sting of defeat this day. I'd make sure of it.


	20. Part IV - Reprisal

The Doom Slayer grew ever closer. His barbarous slaughter could not be halted. The Mother began to grow restless. She watched as her children fell at the Doom Slayer's hands, slowly and painfully. The Doom Slayer marched onward, bloodied and scarred, to continue his bloody crusade. Little did he know that he was marching to his demise.


	21. Chapter XVI - Sepulcher

In the distance, I saw a large Hellish castle. Its ramparts seemed to reach hundreds of feet into the burning sky. From where I was, it looked as if there were ants crawling all over it. Those "ants" were Imps. There must have been at least a thousand.

I began towards the castle - Castrum Deimos. A sharp pain in my chest stopped me in my tracks. I fell to one knee, knelt on the ground while I recovered. My wound had begun to bleed again.

I took out the Crucible and activated it. I turned the blade on my chest. Using the heat of the Hell energy, I seared the claw wound shut. The pain was otherworldly, but it was worth stopping the bleeding.

After recovering for a few moments, I continued onward. I had a new scar across my armor, and a matching one on my chest. As I drew closer to Castrum Deimos, fireballs began to rain from the sky. The demons knew I was here, and wouldn't let their fortress be taken easily. Funny; I wasn't planning on letting them win easily.

I ran at the castle's front gate. Unfortunately, there were simply too many demons to waltz through the front door. In light of the demons' ferocity, I was forced to make a hasty retreat, something I didn't do often. A frontal assault _wasn't_ an option. There _had_ to be another solution.

Keeping my distance and taking care to stay out of sight, I examined the castle's perimeter. Much to my dismay, I found that much of the castle's ramparts were like the front. It seemed as if there was no easy way in. Then, I saw it: an unguarded doorway at the castle's rear that led into the fortress' interior.

I sneaked my way to the doorway. After making absolutely sure I wasn't seen or followed, I entered. The doorway immediately led to a long, imposing staircase that led downwards. I descended the brick staircase to a large burial area underneath the castle.

There must have been thousands of bones, both human and demon. The bones of those that were buried here were stuffed into thin slots no thicker than my arm. But what would Hell be without torture? In the same room were people impaled by Hellish metal rods and live Barons of Hell chained to the walls and left to rot. The people moaned and the Barons acknowledged my presence with a weak huff.

Thankfully, I didn't need to stay there any longer. I managed to find a staircase leading up, out of the sepulcher. The long stairs took me directly to the ramparts of Castrum Deimos.


	22. Chapter XVII - Ramparts of Perdition

The demons up top weren't expecting me to come from below. I had the element of surprise. I ascended the stairs as I quietly drew the Unmaker. I took to the shadows when an Imp patrolled by. It lingered for a moment, but it carried on, undisturbed.

I finished ascending the Hellish stairs. Up top, I selected a target for the Unmaker. Once I found the unlucky demon, I fired. I had previously found the third and final demon key and had inserted it into the Unmaker. I didn't know what the weapon could do when fully-upgraded until now.

The Unmaker's beam found its target and melted it. However, the beam wasn't changed. Instead, the weapon also emitted two demonic souls that sought out their brethren of flesh and blood. I watched as what had been a cohesive horde dissipated into a clamor of panicked Hellspawn. In a matter of mere seconds, the horde had been slaughtered and afterwards, the souls disappeared, satisfied with their meal.

I now understood to the fullest extent why the weapon had been hidden away. This weapon, when fully-upgraded, was truly formidable, even rivaling the BFG. The best part about the Unmaker was that the ammo was plentiful: the harvested souls of demons. The Unmaker emitted the wails of the many, many demon souls I had harvested.

I scoured the castle's ramparts for any stragglers, and found none. I jumped down from the wall and into the courtyard of Castrum Deimos.


	23. Chapter XVIII - Against Thee Wickedly

I stood, bathed in demon blood, in the courtyard of Castrum Deimos. The red sky was fractured by white lightning. Soon after, a loud roar of thunder resonated. In front of me were two large, wooden doors. I reloaded my guns, ensured my remaining armor was in place, and pushed the doors wide open.

Behind the doors was a large worshiping chamber. At least fifty Unwilling were knelt around a large altar, praying silently to whatever demonic idol they worshiped. These poor souls had been converted to slaves. Regardless of their origin, they were demons and had to die. As I finished the last one off, the Unmaker glowed crimson as it harvested their souls

When the last of the Unwilling fell, a wall in the worshiping chamber raised to reveal a secret passage. Since I saw no other path, I entered. I was being led by something, and I was going along with it. The secret doorway led down, to a darkness so thick that light didn't touch it. I had entered the Tomb of Malevolence.


	24. Chapter XIX - The Tomb of Malevolence

In the Tomb, the sense of impending doom was more tangible than ever before. The stairway had led me to a cramped antechamber with demonic patterns etched into the walls. A thick fog populated the halls, making it nearly impossible to see. A blue fireball came out of seemingly nowhere and hit my left shoulder pauldron. I saw a smoky image of what appeared to be an Imp run past.

I lost it in the fog. Soon enough, it ran by again and disappeared back into the fog. It hurled another fireball at me, but it missed. Before it could run by and disappear for a third time, I shot blindly into the fog. A thump resonated as its corpse became visible and fell to the ground.

I found my way through the fog-filled corridors and entered a large burial chamber with one large grave in the center. I touched a rune on the grave and it slowly slid open. Inside was a large skeletal demon. Its eyes snapped open and saw me. I had a fight ahead of me.


	25. Chapter XX - And Hell Followed

The demon unfolded itself.A sickening sound emanated from its cracking joints. When it was done, it turned to me. Instead of attacking me, it spoke in a warm, motherly voice.

"Hello, Doom Slayer. Yes, I am aware of your… occupation. Luckily for you, I'm uninterested in 'discussing' _that_ abhorrent topic. I was hoping to persuade you to halt your crusade."

I looked at the demon, bearing a somewhat curious expression.

"Oh, silly me. I haven't introduced myself. You may address me as 'The Mother.' Now, as I was saying, I'd like to convince you to stop your bloodshed temporarily. Before I continue, yes, I do acknowledge that the demons have an immense population. Furthermore, I have no qualms with you killing them, to an extent; it helps to keep them in check. _However_ , their population has dwindled exponentially since you set foot in Hell. You've earned a rest, Doom Slayer. Let them rebuild and, when they are done, you may resume."

I cocked my shotgun as my way of denying her request. She sighed and spoke again.

"It is clear that you will not listen to reason without incentive. How about a deal? If you willingly halt your crusade, in return, I shall halt the assault of the Terrestrial Realm - the place you call Earth."

I reloaded the Super Shotgun and clicked its side-by-side barrels back into place. I didn't _need_ her to stop the invasion. I could do it myself. The Mother sighed again, disappointed in me.

"So disappointing. I had such hope that you'd rise above petty vengeance. If you shall not listen to reason, perhaps you will instead listen to violence."

Suddenly, the Mother let off a scream of pure hatred. The warm voice that had just been talking to me was gone, and had been replaced with nothing but deep, demonic incantations. I drew the Unmaker once more, ready to finish this once and for all.

The Mother conjured trails of Hellfire in four directions, trapping me between two. While I had nowhere to run, she threw a barrage of fireballs at me. I managed to avoid most of them, but a couple hit me square in the chest. I winced as the Hellfire further seared the claw mark on my chest.

I pushed through the blinding pain and raised the Unmaker. I pulled the trigger of the demonic weapon and unleashed the weapon's full power upon her. As the Unmaker fire a beam and two Hellish souls, the Mother cringed in pain. The beam hit her directly in the face and the souls began to savagely attack her.

Soon enough, the gargantuan demon fell. As her body was torn apart by the ravenous souls of the Damned, she uttered a final incantation. At first, the demonic words made no sense, but I understood when I began to lose control of my body. I fell to the ground, paralyzed, and saw two Hell Guards enter the Tomb. They picked me up and toted me to a sarcophagus, where they shoved me inside and lowered the lid. From inside, I heard a Hell Priest recite a demonic curse onto the sarcophagus.

A sharp pain pierced my thoughts as shackles stabbed through my wrists and sealed shut. Pure Hell energy began to electrocute me. By this time, the paralysis had worn off, but I wasn't able to escape. I would stay like this until I found a way to break free.


	26. Epilogue

The Mother's twisted plan had succeeded. In the final moments of Her Malevolence, she recited an ancient paralysis incantation. The Doom Slayer was trapped once more in the Cursed Sarcophagus, forever sentenced to eternal suffering.


	27. Closing Words

Wow! That was quite a ride, wasn't it? Twenty chapters of ripping, tearing and atmosphere. I felt the ending had to be of a bittersweet nature, because when have the demons ever played fair? I'm proud to say that this is a first for me on many fronts. For example, it's both the first 20-chapter story and completely original story I've managed to finish. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for more DOOM sometime in the future.


End file.
